Réincarnation du Passé
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: On nous dit souvent le Passé c'est le Passé, mais si des personnes pouvaient se réincarner. Un amour entre le Roi Sasuke et de son amant & serviteur Naruto c'est fini brutalement par la mort du blondinet mais si 3000 ans plus tard, ils se rencontrent de nouveaux dans une classe mais Naruto ne se souvient pas de de leurs vie en commun mais Sasuke lui se souvient. Nul en résumé.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**SOUVENIR & RETOUR AU SOURCE D'UN PASSÉ**_

_**PDV EXTERNE**_

_**Egypte 3000 ans avant notre ère.**_

_Dans un des nombreux temples d'Egypte, dans l'un d'entre eux, il y avait un autel et sur celui-ci, il y avait un jeune homme blond dont la couleur était pareil à l'or avec une peau dorée, il était allongé sur l'autel. Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un bleu à en rendre le Nil jaloux. Le jeune homme blond, était habillé d'une simple tunique qui lui arrivait aux genoux et il avait les pieds nus. Il tourna sa tête et à droite se trouvait un autre homme, Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que la nuit, avec des yeux de la même couleur, sa peau quant à elle, en la comparant avec celle du blond, elle était laiteuse. Il était également habillé d'une tunique, sauf que celle-ci était orné d'or, il portait également une cape rouge ainsi que des sandales, le jeune brun était orné d'or, il portait une « couronne » avec un cobra qui se voyait au milieu du front avec des bracelets en or et de pierre précieuse. Le jeune brun regardait le blond droit dans les yeux mais le blond pris la parole en premier :_

**- Votre Altesse.**_ Dit le blond_

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je t'en prie Naruto.**_ Dit le Pharaon d'une voix troublée par la tristesse_

**- Sasuke.**_ Souffla Naruto d'une voix douce_

**- Je suis vraiment désolé.** _S'excusa Sasuke_

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sasuke… mais de la mienne pour être tombé amoureux de toi.**_ Déclara le blond toujours d'une voix douce_

**- Ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît, moi j'en suis heureux que nous ayons été ensemble tous se temps.**_ Dit le roi d'Egypte_

**- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, on se reverra et je ne regrette pas du tout l'amour que j'ai eu pour toi. Bien au contraire même si je meurs ici même en ce lieu de tes propre mains, je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, car jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer pour toujours et à jamais ! **_S'exclama le blond avec une voix pleine d'assurance_

**- Moi aussi, je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie Naruto !**_ Déclara Sasuke avec dans le regard une certaine détermination_

**- Si je me réincarne, je reviendrais vers toi, sois en sûr Sasuke. Je te le promets, je retournerais dans tes bras.**_ Dit le blond avec sertitude_

_Le dénommé Sasuke sortit de son dos un poignard et tout en s'approchant de Naruto, il l'embrassa d'un doux baisé tout en lui disant _**« Je t'aime et à jamais mon amour, mon âme-sœur»**_ avant de le poignardé en plein cœur._

_**Japon XXème siècle**_

_**(Dans un lycée - dernière heures de cours - cours d'histoire)**_

_Dans cette salle ou le cours d'histoire se déroulais, un jeune garçon assit sur une chaise en écoutant son professeur le thème du cours était l'Egypte et le jeune homme écoutait religieusement le cours. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blond qui pouvait rendre jaloux le soleil, il avait des yeux d'un bleu turquoise qui rendrait les fleuves les plus pure bien fade, sa peau était d'une couleur miel cela donne aux filles les plus chanceuses de voir son épiderme une folle envie de croquer cette peau, il faisait environ 1 m 72 et à 18 ans. Il portait une chemise blanche sans être boutonné jusqu'en haut, les manches ont également été remonté à cause de la chaleur qu'il faisait dehors. Il portait également un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Il n'est pas très populaire dans son lycée, il avait quelque amis comme : Shikamaru, Shoji, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata…_

_C'est vrai qu'il est bien entouré mais c'est dernier temps, on aurait pu voir une certaine lueur dans son regard qu'il était ailleurs, surtout après le cours d'histoire depuis que le nouveau thème fut abordé. Son nom est Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et sa vie va bientôt basculer sans qu'il ne sent rende compte._

* * *

_**En****coulisse**_

**Moi : Salut tout le monde. *Sourire*. Donc voici le prologue de "Réincarnation du Passé", je sais qu'il est court mais, il va falloir vous en contenter pour le moment. Je sais, c'est très mauvais de ma part de faire ça. Donc comme d'habitude les personnages viennent du manga "Naruto" qui appartiennent toujours à "****Masashi Kishimoto-Sama". On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes c'est du Yaoi, le couple et bien c'est du SasuNaru, de se côté là ça ne change pas non plus. Je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre le premier chapitre mais il sera pour bientôt c'est sûr. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe !  
**

******Naruto : Tant dit des choses Ritsuka-chan.**

******Sasuke : On ne ta jamais vue parler autant Ritsuka-baka.**

******Moi : Je t'en *Bip* "Sasuke-teme" comme dirait Naruto dans le manga.**

******Naruto : ... Review s'il vous plaie. Ritsuka-chan Sasu-chan ne vous disputez s'il vous plaie.**


	2. Chapitre I : Un Nouvel Élève Étrange

_**CHAPITRE : 1**_

_**UN NOUVEL ELEVE ETRANGE**_

_**(Dans un lycée - dernière heures de cours - cours d'histoire)**_

_**/PDV EXTERNE\\**_

_Le professeur d'histoire parla à ces élèves, qui n'écoutaient pas religieusement le prof en question._

_**[Moi : Tu parles, l'école c'est laïque. VIVA LA REVOLUTION ! ^u^**_

_**Naruto : Non mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça !**_

_**Moi : SI TOUT VA BIEN ! ^u^**_

_**Sasuke : Arrête de crier ont t'entends jusqu'au fin fond du Sahara !**_

_**Moi : ET ALORS ON SENT *BIP***_

_**Sasuke et Naruto : ECRIT TA *BIP* DE FICTION TU NOUS *BIP* LES *BIP***_

_**Moi : c'est bon pas la peine de s'énerver en plus avec ces bip on aurait dit un répondeur.**_

_**Naruto et Sasuke : …]**_

**- Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière nous allons aborder le thème de l'Egypte cette année.****Et j'aurais aimé qu…**

_Un coup à la porte a interrompu le long discourt du prof._

_**- Entrée. **__Dit le professeur d'histoire_

_Et ce fut Madame Hime Tsunade qui est la directrice de notre merveilleux campus on ne sait même pas quel âge elle a mais on pourrait dire qu'elle à un penchant pour les liftings et qu'elle en profite. Mais revenons au motif de sa visite dans notre classe._

_**- Bonjour. **__Fit la directrice_

_**- Bonjour Madame la directrice. **__Répondit les élèves._

_**[Moi : Tous en cœur !**_

_**Miimii : Continue ou je tape avec une crêpière.**_

_**Moi : Tu me tape avec une crêpière, je te bouffe.**_

_**Naruto et Sasuke : … Irrécupérable c'est deux-là.]**_

_**- Si je suis venue dans votre classe c'est pour vous amener un nouvelle élève. Tu peux entrer. **__Dit la directrice du ton lasse._

_**/PDV DE NARUTO\\**_

_**- Tiens que fait Tsunade-baa-chan ici. **__Pensais-je._

_**- Si je suis venue dans votre classe c'est pour vous amener un nouvel élève. Tu peux entrer. **__Dit Tsunade-baa-chan avec un ton faussement enjoué._

_**Quoi un nouvel élève et il arrive à cette période de l'année. Je suis surpris. Tiens il est rentré, comme c'est étrange, il me fait penser à quelqu'un que j'aurais déjà vue, mais je ne sais plus où. Mais il a quelque chose de mystérieux.**_

_**- Kyaaa trop beau, vous avez vu les filles, il est canon. **__Dit une fille de la classe à sa voisine de table._

_**- C'est claire, il est trop canon. **__Répondit la dite voisine._

_**C'est reparti pour un tour, dès qu'il y a un nouveau mec qui arrive et qu'elles le trouvent sublime les « Kyaa »reprennent, l'hystérie des filles me fatigue. Je le plein d'avance, il va devoir courir s'il veut échapper à tout ça. C'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu, à première vue, il est bien plus grand que moi, il doit être une tête de plus que moi, physiquement, il possède des cheveux noir un peu relevé en pointe, ils arrivaient en bas de la nuque avec deux mèches qui lui encadre le visage, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, on ne pouvait presque pas distinguer sa pupille. Sa peau était laiteuse, il portait l'uniforme règlementaire du campus et on pouvait y distingué une musculature qui le mettait en valeur.**_

_**- Bon je vous le laisse Monsieur. **__Disait notre chère Directrice tout en sortant de la salle._

_**Je détournais le regard de notre nouvel élève puis je me suis mis à contempler le paysage pendant ce temps, j'écoutais d'une oreille ce que demandais le prof au nouveau.**_

_**/PDV EXTERNE\\**_

_**Après que Naruto eu fini de regarder le nouvel élève, il se mit à contempler le paysage à travers la fenêtre, tout en écoutant d'une oreille ce qu'allait demander le professeur d'histoire.**_

_**- Présente-toi à tes camarades de classe. **__Demanda le professeur au nouvel élève__**.**_

_**- Mon nom est Uchiwa Sasuke, j'ai 19 ans. **__Dit Sasuke._

_**- Dit nous Uchiwa-san dites-nous ce que vous aimez et détester. **__Redemanda le professeur à Sasuke_

_**- J'aime très peu de chose, par contre je déteste beaucoup de chose comme les fans club ou les gens qui me collent. **__Déclara Sasuke d'un air complètement désintéressé._

_**- Au moins, ça mérite d'être clair, donc tu vas t'installer à côté d'Uzumaki Naruto-san. **__Décida le prof._

_Lorsque Naruto entendit son nom, il détourna son visage de la fenêtre et regarda le prof tout en se levant pour montrer à Sasuke Uchiwa où il devait s'installer, sans demander son reste il se rassit. Quant à Sasuke, celui-ci s'installa à côté de Naruto et sans que notre petit blond ne l'aperçoive, notre nouvel arrivant le regardait de temps à autre, regardant son visage puis le reste du corps de Naruto. Après tout ce remue-ménage, le professeur repris le cours comme si de rien était et c'est ainsi que les heures défilaient, jusqu'à ce que midi arrive._

_Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de manger, comme tous les midis, il montait sur le toit pour retrouver ses amis pour manger leurs bentos. Ensuite les cours reprenaient jusqu'à 17h, lors de la fin du dernier cours, dans la classe, il ne restait que Naruto et le nouvel élève. C'est alors que celui-ci se mit à lui parler._

_**- Nous nous revoyons enfin Uzumaki Naruto**__. Dit Sasuke d'une voix douce._

_**- Comment ça ? **__Demanda Naruto d'un air surpris_

_Sasuke ne répondit pas à la question de Naruto et s'approcha de lui avec une vitesse rapide pour qu'il se retrouve à quelque centimètre de Naruto. Naruto était légèrement effrayé par l'approche soudaine du nouvel élève vers lui. Puis doucement pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage Naruto, Sasuke se baissa légèrement pour pouvoir mettre sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui murmurer à l'oreille._

_**- Toi et moi, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer dans le passé, un passé que tu as oublié,… je n'en doute pas. Mais j'aurais tant voulus que tu te souviennes de notre promesse.**_

_**- Quelle promesse ? **__ Demanda Naruto d'une voix tremblante._

_**- Que lorsque nous nous reverrons, que nous serions de nouveaux ensemble.**__ Répondit Sasuke d'une voix grave et sensuelle._

_**- Je…**_

_Naruto ne pus terminer sa phrase car Sasuke pris ses lèvres pour otage. Quant à Naruto, étant trop surpris pour le repousser, ce laissa faire. Puis ne sachant comment, il s'endormit dans les bras de Sasuke._

_**/PDV SASUKE\\**_

_Suite à ce baisé, mon petit Naruto, s'écroula dans mes bras et je n'allais pas le laisser dormir dans le lycée, c'est pour ça que je me suis mis en route pour retrouver la voiture familial pour ramener Naruto chez lui, heureusement que je me suis renseigné avant de où habitait mon petit blondinet avant de m'inscrire dans le même lycée que lui. Je ne fais rien au hasard, de plus il y a 3000 ans au moment où je l'ai poignardé, je me suis faîte une promesse. __**Que jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, je l'ai perdu une fois mais pas deux**__. Il en est hors de question, cette fois je le protègerais de tout._

_Je regardais un instant par la fenêtre et je vis que nous étions arrivés devant l'appartement de mon Naruto, il habitait au deuxième étage. Donc je le pris dans mes bras sortit c'est clés d'avance puis je commençais à monter les marches une fois arrivé devant sa porte, je l'ouvris puis le posais délicatement sur son lit tout en le mettant sous les draps, suite à ça j'ai posé ses clés sur sa table de chevet et je m'en alla, direction la voiture pour rentrer chez moi, car moi Sasuke Uchiwa réincarnation d'un roi de l'ancienne Egypte, suis né dans cette époque dans une famille ou clan de riche car les Uchiwa étaient l'une des plus grande famille du Japon._

_**/PDV NARUTO\\**_

_Je rêvais, un rêve plutôt étrange presque réel même et j'en étais le spectateur, dans ce rêve, je vis deux hommes, l'un deux était allongé sur une sorte d'autel et un autre était debout pencher vers l'autre, dans ce rêve, je n'entendis aucun son, aucune parole car elles étaient inutiles je regardais l'homme qui était debout et je le vis tendre un poignard vers le jeune homme allongé et quand je vis le corps du jeune homme assassiné, j'avais la désagréable impression… qu'il me ressemblais et cette homme pleurant à chaude larmes en donnant d'innombrable baisés au jeune mort, ressemblais en tout point au nouvel élève qui est dans sa classe __Sasuke Uchiwa__._

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais énormément transpiré, mes sens en alerte et mon corps était tendu, je regardais, mon réveil, il me restait vingt minutes de sommeil, mais n'ayant plus envie de me rendormir, je me levais vers la salle bains, je pris une bonne douche chaude qui m'aidait à relâcher tout la tension accumulé par mon corps puis je m'habillais et je me fis un petit déjeuné avec du café des brioches, du jus d'orange et je le pris tranquillement puis l'heure d'aller en cours arriva donc, la seule chose à ne pas oublier aujourd'hui __**« Demander des réponses à mes questions. Tels que pourquoi ce baisé ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'on c'était déjà rencontré ? et surtout comment a t'il sut où j'habitais. »**_

* * *

Moi : Et voilà le premier chapitre est en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, donc s'il vous plaie laisser un p'tite review pour la p'tite auteure de ce p'tit chapitre. je vous remercie d'avance. Chu à tous et bonne journée ou soirée *Clin d'oeuil*.


	3. Chapitre II : Je Veux Des Réponses

Dernièrement dans le dernier chapitre

_**Naruto Uzumaki étudie au lycée de Konoha, ce jour-là, un nouvel élève va faire son entrée son nom Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci va attendre la fin des cours pour aborder Naruto en lui disant qu'ils se connaissaient déjà par le passé que celui-ci aurait oublié mais qu'il devait tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faîte « Être de nouveau ensemble » suite à cela, Naruto s'évanoui et Sasuke le ramène chez lui. A son réveille Naruto se pose des questions sur Sasuke.**_

Chapitre II : Je veux des réponses

**/PDV Extérieur\\**

_Etant donné que Naruto était en avance pour aller au lycée, il s'autorisa à y aller lentement, tout en marchant, il repensa à son rêve puis il se mit à rougir en repensant à cette salle de cours, de Sasuke Uchiwa et de son baisé, puis il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite (ou de droite à gauche comme vous voulez) pour ce retirer cette scène de sa tête puis il inspirait et respirait deux fois pour ce décontracter. Il arriva devant les portes du lycée et comme de par hasard il y avait du monde._

_Au moment de passer la grille une grosse limousine s'arrêta juste devant et la personne qui sortit de cette voiture n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiwa, il le regarda mais Sasuke le remarqua et commença à faire un pas vers Naruto mais toutes les filles se précipitaient vers Sasuke et Naruto en profita pour se dépêcher et d'aller en cours, mais il sut que cela ne servait à rien de ce « cacher »car un jour ou l'autre, ils devront discuter tôt ou tard. Malheureusement pour notre blondinet cela arrivera plus tôt que tard._

_Naruto entra dans la salle de classe et s'assis sur sa chaise pour se mettre à regarder le paysage mais il n'avait pas pensé que Sasuke Uchiwa arriverait à se faufiler entre les filles pour pouvoir aller en cours et de s'assoir à ses côtés. _

**/PDV Naruto\\**

_Je savais qu'il était assis à côté de moi, je sentais qu'il me regardait et pourtant je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde comme ça mais surtout je me demande bien comment il a pu échapper de ses fans. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je le regardais que d'un œil, puis je me reperdis dans mes pensées. Sans pour autant me rendre compte qu'il me regardait de nouveau, puis je me suis mis à me souvenir que je devais lui poser des questions._

**- Bonjour, Sasuke**. _Fis-je d'une toute petite voix._

**- B'jour Naruto**. _Me répondis-t-il._

**- Comment ça va ?** _Demandais-je._

**- Je vais bien et toi ?** _Me dit-t-il à son tour._ **Laisse-moi deviné si tu me parle maintenant c'est que tu as des questions n'est-ce pas °?**

Il est perspicace d'un coup. Pensais-je

- **Oui, en effet**. _Lui répondis-je_. **C'est à propos du… du bai… du baiser.**

**- Je vois, je ne serais pas quoi te répondre à part que j'en avais envie et ça ma plus, beaucoup même.** _Me dit-il d'un air complètement détaché._

- … _Tout en ne disant rien, je rougis comme une… Tomate_. **Comment tu as su ou j'habitais ?**

**- Je me suis renseigné sur toi Naruto.**

**- Dernière question et je te laisse tranquille, tu m'as dit que nous nous connaissions déjà mais je ne** **voie pas comment puisque hier fus la première fois que je te voyais**. _Dis-je sur un ton sérieux._

**- Je ne répondrais pas de suite à cette question, je préfère que nous soyons seul toi et moi, mais je ne te raconterais rien, je vais te le montrer et tu n'as pas à me laisser tranquille, au contraire te parler est un plaisir.** _Me dit-il d'une voix calme et douce._

- **Tu ne vas pas me le « montrer » là maintenant ? **_Demandais-je terrifié._

- **Non pas tout de suite, ce serait trop facile sinon et il y a trop demonde**. Me dit-il avec

- **Comment ça pour après ?** Demandais-je.

Alors que j'attendais la réponse à ma question, il se rapprocha de moi et de mon oreille tout en ignorants les regards des autres élèves sur nous.

**- Laisse-moi te séduire à nouveau, laisse-moi te faire mien à nouveau et surtout laisse-moi t'aimé à nouveau.** Me chuchota-t-il

**- Je…**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase car le prof entra dans la salle et commença son cours de Français qui dura pendant deux heures non-stop pour avoir deux autres heures de littératures. Puis la pause de midi arriva, avant d'avoir eu le temps de prendre mes affaires et de rejoindre mes amis, Sasuke me prit le bras et me force à le suivre sur le toit du lycée.

- **Qu'es ce que tu fais Sasuke ?**

**- Je voulais te monter ceci.**

Sans me demander mon avis, il fit la même chose qu'hier, il me prix dans ses bras et d'une main il releva mon menton pour avoir une facilité à atteindre mes lèvres des siennes et je m'évanouis de nouveau.

C'est étrange, c'est comme si j'étais en plein rêve, le même que j'ai eu hier soir sauf que celui-ci était différent. Je vis au bord de l'eau un jeune garçon évanouis au sol, c'est le jeune blond celui qui me ressemble, il avait l'air en mauvaise état puis au loin j'entendis un bruit donc je me suis mise à regarder en direction de ces bruit et je vis l'homme qui ressemblais à Sasuke qui vis le jeune blond à terre et d'un coup, il s'arrêta et descendit de son cheval pour courir en direction du jeune homme à terre. Il se pencha et retourna pour savoir s'il respirait toujours et c'était le cas. Pour pouvoir le soigner correctement il le mit sur son cheval et ils partirent en direction du palais du roi ou du moins je suppose.

**/PDV Sasuke\\**

Il s'était de nouveau évanouis dans mes bras après mon baisé, grâce à ça, je suis capable de lui transmettre nos souvenir commun et quand il dormait, il revoyait notre passé. J'attendais qu'il se réveille car je suis sûr qu'il va me poser encore des questions sur ce qu'il a vu, je sais quoi dire mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. Tient, il vient de se réveiller, merde je ne pensais pas qu'il se réveillerait aussi vite.

**- Pourquoi, me montrer tout cela ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. **Répondis-je

**- En faisant des phrases avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément. **Disait-il

**- Hm, je te l'ai déjà dit la veille, c'est nous, … notre passé à tous les deux. **Disais-je

**- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire. **Me dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

**- Veux-tu que je te montre d'autre souvenir ? **Lui demandais-je

Il ne disait plus rien et se mit à rougir, il doit avoir compris la manière dont je lui transmets nos souvenirs.

**- Quand c'est dérouler cette scène ? **Me demanda-t-il.

**- Il s'agissait de notre toute première rencontre en fait. Tu venais d'un autre continent, que je ne connaissais pas, tu as fait naufrage aux abords du Nil, à ce moment-là, je me promenais à cheval et je t'ai vu là-bas à terre inconscient et je t'ai ramené au palais pour que tu te fasses soigner. **Lui répondis-je

Je ne savais pas qu'à ce moment-là je le verrais pleurer à nouveau, je voulais éviter cela et dans ses yeux je vis qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Donc pour le réconforter, je le pris dans mes bras et lui redonna un baiser chaste et je sentis dans mon dos deux bras venant m'enserrer la taille puis je comprenais qu'il voulait un peu plus de réconfort alors je raffermis mon étreinte et j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou tout en picorant celui-ci.

Tout en continuant mon bécotage de cou un son merveilleux arriva à mes oreilles, il s'agissait de ses gémissements.

**- Saaa…. **Gémit-il.

**- Hm ?**

**- S'il te plait.**

**/PDV NARUTO\\**

C'est moi qui ai émis ce gémissement ? Non, je dois résister mais j'aime énormément ce qu'il me fait. Mais pourquoi il me fait tant d'effet, je crois que je commence à le croire depuis notre première rencontre c'est comme ça, mon corps le réclame et mon cœur aussi.

Je me sens vraiment bien dans ses bras, il a beau avoir arrêté de me bécoter le cou, il me tient toujours dans ses bras et son étreinte c'était raffermis, je me sentais léger et surtout épuiser.

**- Naruto, tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ? **Me demanda Sasuke.

**- Je ne sais pas. **Répondis-je en rougissant.

Je me détachais légèrement de son étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux sombres de Sasuke et celui-ci a dû deviner ce à quoi je pensais.

**- Promis, je ne te ferais rien s'en ton consentement. **Me dit Sasuke.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et en plus je me suis mis à rougir une nouvelle fois.

**- Je….** Commençais-je

**- Je ne tolérerais aucun refus de ta part.** Me dit-il

**- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.** **J'accepte avec joie.**

**- Bien.**

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin des cours au lieu de rentrer chez moi, j'attendis Sasuke devant la grille et lorsque qu'il me rejoignit, il me prit par la main et me dirigea vers la limousine qui nous attendais et qui nous ramènerais chez lui.

Mais si j'avais su que tout cela m'amenait des problèmes, je me serais peut-être abstenue, ce qui est peu probable.

**EXTRA**

Moi : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira je vous donne RDV au prochain Chapitre. Une petite review pour une petite auteur please !


End file.
